Parents' Day
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Bobby Zilch was the only PsiCadet whose parents did not attend Parents' Day at Whispering Rock. Chloe wants to know why, and the other campers decide to listen in as Bobby reveals his father's identity: Caligosto Loboto. Bobby/Chloe


Psychonauts © Tim Schafer

Parents' Day

Bobby Zilch was the only PsiCadet whose parents did not show. He stood alone behind one of the many trees, glaring vehemently towards the happy, chipper campers. He watched Benny and showing his father, mother, and younger sister what he could do with his levitation ball, and Clem and Crystal doing a few cheers for their folks who looked less than interested. Bobby glanced around the camp, finding Maloof with his mafia-looking, burly father introducing him to Mikhail and his Russian mother. Everyone had their parents there, even Lili's father, the head of the Psychonauts, came.

Bobby was the only one without a mother or father. Not a single relative came to greet him. Of course, Bobby acted indifferent, stomping off towards the forest and towards the main lodge. He continued to glare over his shoulder, finding that even Dogen had his parents there and showered him with gifts! It wasn't fair!

_How come those dorks get their parents? _Bobby furiously thought. _This ain't fair. If only that stupid dad of mine wasn't…!_

Bobby cut his thoughts off, head hanging in disgust as his bony fingers roughly jabbed at his overbite. He knew his teeth were horrendous with the top of his jaw leaning far over his lower one. It advanced his lisp, but added to his stature as a criminal-like figure. He was downright ugly in his mind, and bullying made up for it. Fear came from the insults, hits, and pranks. That only preserved his rightful status as Whispering Rock's top bully because if he did not do it first, then others would get the jump on him.

"Hey, boss!"

Bobby cursed in his head, reluctantly turning around to find Benny jogging towards him. "Whadda you want, Nose?"

The harsher tone startled Benny for a few moments, having not expected it. "Um, I wanted you to meet my parents."

Bobby gave a hoarse, bellowing laugh. "And why would I wanna do that, Benny? To see that they're losers just like you?"

"B-Bobby?" Benny stammered in fright, eyes wider than normal.

"Look, just get outta my face before I rearrange it. That's yer warning, kid."

Benny's mouth became a thin line, watching Bobby storm off. A dark, looming cloud of malice seemed to follow him everywhere. When he tried talking to Bobby earlier, he seemed almost depressed and did not want to taunt Dogen about his apparent fear of squirrels. For a moment, he was tempted to disobey orders to see what was wrong when he saw his father calling him over. Glancing over his shoulder, Benny watched as his boss forlornly approached their cabin and trudged inside.

Bobby glanced out the window as Benny walked away towards his family, Elton and his folks, and Milka and her mother. They looked like they were having fun, all chatting and reminiscing about the past or whatever. Bobby didn't care. No, not a shred. His acting had greatly improved over the years, after all, exposing indifference in situations where he cared the most.

For a few moments, his jaw ached, and Bobby sat down onto his smelly, lower bunk. He caressed his jaw, groaning slightly and shivered. Stupid father. Stupid, stupid, stupid father. It was his entire fault for ruining his life. Bobby rotated his lower jaw in repetitive circles, sighing afterwards before his gaze transfixed itself onto the slightly opened window. The wind picked up, heaving Maloof and Mikhail's voice into his ears.

"Hey, where's Bobby?" Maloof wondered.

"Bobby? Who's-a Bobby?" Maloof's father questioned.

"He is bully who attacks campers. We protect campers," Mikhail explained.

"With a price, of course," Maloof slyly added.

_Stupid Ma-loser and commie, _Bobby vehemently thought, clenching his fists.

"Where is he?" Mikhail's mother wondered in an even thicker Russian accent than her son.

"Misha saw bully run towards cabin," Mikhail stated.

"Oh, right! His parents didn't show up!" Maloof recalled, and Bobby flinched in the darkness of his cabin. "Ha! Not even his parents care about him, and he calls me a loser!"

"Well, it's-a punks like them that-a the parents don't-a care about," Maloof's father explained, and Bobby's eyes widened in terror.

"You dunno anything," Bobby snarled to himself, glaring at his hands. "They dunno anything…"

"Well, Bobby got what he deserved for picking on me and the other campers!" Maloof sneered.

"Parents probably sent bully here to get rid of him for few weeks," Mikhail stated, and Bobby felt his taut, arrogant smirk pinch at his nerves.

"Yeah! They probably never loved him!"

Bobby snapped. The words shot into his mind, breaking him. His brain seemed to contort in his head, swirling his vision into a deep shade of blood red. Jumping to his feet, he darted over to the door and ripped it open, screaming, ""What the hell do you know?"

Maloof and Mikhail jerked around with their father and mother, finding one pissed off Bobby Zilch running towards them. His fingers snatched Maloof's shirt, and his fist rammed repeatedly into his fist. Furious curses emitted from Bobby's throat, and Maloof screamed with each hit. Mikhail and Mr. Canola snatched Bobby's hair, trying to rip him back, but Bobby pulled up a Psi-shield, preventing them from entering.

"Tiny boss!" Mikhail cried.

"Whadda you know about me, Ma-loser?" Bobby seethed, gripping his throat tightly. "You don't know anything about-!" 

"Bobby Zilch!"

Coach Oleander ran over, using his telekinesis to break Bobby's Psi-shield, and the wonder boy Rasputin created a barrier between him and Maloof. The young Italian ran behind Mikhail, and the Russian protectively stood in front of him while Mr. Canola shrieked vile curses at Bobby.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Oleander roared, but Bobby kept his mouth shut.

However, Raz had overheard what Mikhail and Maloof were saying and turned in Bobby's defense. "Hey, you two shouldn't talk about Bobby's parents. In a way, he's right, but attacking Maloof was uncalled for."

Maloof gawked. "What? He's been bullying us all summer, Raz! For two summers, in fact! He's been after you, too, Raz!"

"But I know what it's like to have an unsupportive family," Raz informed, and Bobby glanced down. "Do you wanna talk about it, Bobby?"

"Just…no…"

"Bobby, either talk about it or spend four hours in the GPC pod!" Oleander barked.

"I'll take my stupid chances with the pod," Bobby snarled, storming past Maloof, but quickly shoved him into Mikhail. "Have fun makin' out with your little commie friend, Ma-loser."

Bobby remained quiet as he trudged throughout the camp, hating the fact that the GPC pod was all of the way on the other side of camp. All of the campers and their parents had seen his little episode, watching him stroll past them. Vernon hid behind Elton, and Benny tried speaking with him again as he walked by. He felt almost a strange pity for his henchman, knowing he was just trying to help, but every time, he turned Benny away. Benny could not relate to his inner turmoil, especially when Benny had the one thing Bobby always wanted.

"Bobby."

Bobby stopped, turning to find Chloe gazing up to him with wide, blunt eyes behind her helmet. "Oh, h-hi, Chloe…"

"Your parental units are not here," she stated.

Bobby cringed internally, crossing his arms as she began walking with him towards the GPC. "Yeah, I know. They suck."

"Your tone indicates sadness. Are you all right?"

He glanced down to her, mismatching eyes resting on her, shaded ones. He knew that Chloe had always been interested with him as a person, not just a bully. She always went to him first on Earth customs and her own experiments. He felt normal around her, but even she had what he could never have.

"It's fine. Just lost my temper. Ma-loser doesn't know when to keep his fat mouth shut."

"I am sorry that Maloof was acting foolish. Are you certain you do not wish to speak of it?" Chloe asked.

For a moment, Bobby was unsure. It was Chloe talking to him, offering help. He thought Chloe was the coolest girl at Whispering Rock, the girl that didn't care about the stupid classes or the coach's stupid training. She was the girl from the space, the girl that was far out of his reach. Glancing down to her as they crossed up a small bridge, Bobby sighed.

"Well…if you really wanna know…" Bobby stopped, taking her shoulder to stop her as he was lagging behind. "…but you gotta promise to not tell anyone. If the campers or the teachers found out, I'd be dead."

Chloe gazed up to him with a surprised air, noting Bobby's somber tone. The Bobby she knew was rude and crude, but this was like a whole new person. She and Bobby sat down at the edge of the bridge, legs dangling off and nearly into the clear water below. A few fish streamed by, and she knew the temptation for Bobby to pick them up and tear them apart was high. However, she gazed at his discolored eyes, finding them lackluster and without a single shred of pride. She nodded once.

…

"You okay, Maloof?" Raz asked as Maloof held the icepack over his soon-to-be black eye.

"Yeah, Raz. Thanks for stepping in," he replied, smiling lightly. He glanced over his shoulder, finding his father and Ms. Bulgakov complaining about Bobby's rough, wild nature. "I just hope they finally kick Bobby outta here."

"Hey, it wasn't his fault," Benny snapped, stomping over. He flinched at Mikhail's sharp gaze, but kept his resolve up. "You two shouldn't have been making fun of him."

"He does it all the time to us!" Maloof barked.

"Tiny boss is right. Bully's assistant should be shutting up now," Mikhail growled, placing two fingers to his temple.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Raz stepped between them, raising his hands. "You guys shouldn't fight in front of your parents. Hey, I know! Why don't we go over to the GPC pod and ask Bobby why he reacted so badly about his parents?"

Benny crossed his arms, hissing, "Why would Bobby tell us that? He's never told me anything about his parents, and he sure as heck won't be willing to tell you anything, Spaz! Bobby Zilch doesn't like to talk about his family, not one bit."

"Well, maybe it's time he opened up. I mean, I thought my dad would hate me because of my psychic powers, but I was dead wrong. Maybe Bobby has something like that," Raz suggested.

"Could be answer," Mikhail agreed with a lone nod. "Parents be…less willing to accept differences in child."

Maloof sighed, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Well, all right. Let's go ask him."

"Hey, where you four off to?" Crystal asked, bouncing over with Clem.

"Yeah! Sasha and Milla are gonna start talking about our progress and how awesome we've been!" Clem added, pointing over to the campfire where the other campers and their families began sitting around.

"Sorry, but that's gonna have to wait. We're going to find Bobby and ask why his parents aren't here," Raz explained.

"Oh, sounds like fun! Can we come?" Crystal questioned, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Wah-? No way! This doesn't involve you two, so beat it!" Benny commanded, but Raz elbowed him harshly.

"Will your parents mind? We don't want you to get in trouble," Maloof wondered.

Clem and Crystal glanced over their shoulders, locating their parents with a saddened glance. Their parents were prominent businesspeople, barely having time for the almost completely suicidal cheerleaders. They always treated Clem and Crystal with little respect or care, spending almost no time with them and forced them to play on their own as they continued to grow up. Clem offered a quirky, melancholy grin.

"I don't think they'd care one bit," Clem admitted, and the six walked off towards the GPC systems.

Raz led the pack, feeling actual concern for Bobby. While the two despised each other's very existence, Raz believed he felt Bobby's pain. The fact that Bobby's parents seemed to not come only hit Raz harder than he could imagine. Maybe his parents did not care about Bobby at all, but Raz understood the feeling more than anyone at the camp. When Raz was younger, he thought that his father hated psychics, so he kept his talent a secret, but it seemed that Bobby was in the same boat. Maybe with a little convincing, he could get Bobby to open up.

"He's not gonna talk," Benny complained, trailing behind with Clem and Crystal. "I don't see why he'd tell any of you and not me."

"Bully assistant will shut up or face Deadly Nelson," Mikhail stated without looking at him.

Benny shut up.

"Maybe a good cheer will raise Bobby's spirits!" Clem suggested joyfully.

"Yeah! We should think of new rhymes for Bobby!" Crystal added, smiling brightly.

"Please, don't," Maloof groaned, shaking his head. "Hey, look!"

The four campers and one junior Psychonaut looked in Maloof's direction. There they could clearly see Bobby's burnt orange afro and Chloe's helmet on a nearby bridge that led to the GPC pods. Appearing to be in deep conversation, Raz led the remaining five to stealthily hide beneath the bridge at the edge of the river. They huddled close to each other, listening intently on Bobby's words.

"Okay, listen up since I'm only gonna say this once," Bobby stated in a stern, strained voice.

"Affirmative," Chloe replied, nodding again.

Bobby hesitated, staring down at the water and gazed at his reflection. He knew he was downright ugly, observing his hideous nose and teeth. In a way, he looked so much like his father. He hated that bastard for ruining his life, for making him into what he was today. However, he swallowed his fear and continued.

"Do you remember that freak that stole all of our brains last year?" Bobby asked.

"How could I forget?" Chloe ruefully stated.

"Well…his last name isn't Loboto. His last name is Zilch."

Silence. Benny's breath hitched in his throat.

"But…you humans have last names, and your last name is…"

"Zilch. That freak was my dad. My father is Caligosto Zilch."

Crystal gasped, covering her mouth, and the boys instantly whirled to her in a frantic, silent plea for her to be quiet. She wanted to jump out of hiding to comfort Bobby, but even Clem was holding her back, placing a finger to his lips to silence her for the moment. The time would come for them to cheer up Bobby, he hoped.

Chloe's eyes were wide behind her helmet, mouth a small gape. Suddenly, it made sense. The same red and green eyes, same blue skin if in different shades, and the same cruel streak. She stared at Bobby in abrupt horror as Bobby's head skyrocketed towards the ground. What could she say to that? It is all right? You are not your father? What Earthling would want to be related to that monster? A rush of empathy shot through her for Bobby, but he went on before she could speak.

"When I was a kid, my dad was a dentist, but a crazy dentist. He liked ripping teeth out one by one, and that's why he was sent to the loony bin with those other weirdos. My mom couldn't do anything about it because she was afraid that he'd kill 'er, and he prolly would." Bobby trailed off, looking down at the crystal water, but paused when he noticed an odd figure in the lake. Peering down, he hummed in thought as he looked around before straightening. "I coulda sworn I saw that commie's hat in the lake."

Mikhail immediately removed his hat and hid it underneath his arm.

"So…when I was younger, my dad just went crazy. He hit me a lot, and that resulted in my mom hittin' me 'cause she thought I was the reason that he was crazy. I never got to see how real parents were s'pposed to act." Bobby chuckled in light of his dark tone.

"I…I do not see this as funny," Chloe admitted in a mildly worried voice.

"That's 'cause it's isn't. I'm laughin' since I was so young and stupid that I let him get away with what he did to me." Bobby pointed at his rather grotesque mouth. "Like I said, my dad used to be a dentist, and a damn good one. He loved teeth because he could never be a brain surgeon like he always wanted to be. He was totally nutso cuckoo at that point when I was seven…so he tried to remove my brain with pliers. He said the easier way was ta get in my teeth and rip the teeth out to get ta my brain."

Chloe's eyes could not have been wider. "He…removed your teeth with pliers?"

"Yeah with no stuff to fix me up or anything. He left me to die when he realized he couldn't reach my brain. That's when my mom called the cops, and he went off to the loony bin. "

The children underneath the bridge remained deathly quiet, listening in horror at Bobby's tale. Benny felt tears spring up in his eyes, covering his mouth for his boss' tragic tale. To be related to that bastard was the ultimate sin, a sin that was forced on Bobby. Maloof felt a rush of sympathy rush through him, biting his lip as Mikhail lowered his head in shame for using almost using the Deadly Nelson on him. Clem and Crystal, usually ones with kind, uplifting words for any situation, were silenced.

However, Raz spoke.

"Why didn't you ever tell us, Bobby?"

Bobby and Chloe jerked their heads underneath the bridge, finding the intruders. Giving a shriek of horror, Bobby leaped to his feet and as they decided to make their presence known. Bobby backed away as they made their way onto the bridge, mouth hanging open in horror.

"W-were you listenin' in? I should punch you all in the face!" Bobby roared.

"B-boss, w-we just wanted-!"

"Shut up, Nose!"

"Bobby, please, we just-!"

"Keep your mouth zipped, buckteeth!" the blue-skinned psychic shrieked, glaring at Clem who meekly looked down.

"Bobby, you could've-!"

"Ma-loser, you're the last person I wanna hear from! Were you all spying on us?" Bobby's fists balled in rage, hating them for interfering on his private time with Chloe.

Then, the realization came. They found out. They realized he was the son of Caligosto, the madman who stole their brains. Bobby's eyes widened in terror, backing up to the edge of the bridge as Chloe hesitantly stood up. They knew, and he was doomed.

"You…you stupid…" Bobby trailed off, insults lost in the air as he suddenly took off.

"Boss!" Benny wailed, darting after him.

"Mikhail, can you get him?" Raz asked immediately, startling the already befuddled immigrant.

He nodded, placing two fingers to his temple and outstretched his hand. A telekinetic hand wrapped around Bobby's waist, but hearing him shriek in outrage would have brought a keen, cunning smile to his face if he had not learned of Bobby's pain. Slowly, he withdrew his arm, backing up a few steps as he brought a cursing, screaming Bobby forward.

"Get bent, commie! All of you, get bent 'cept for Chloe!" he shrieked, twisting and writhing in Mikhail's grasp.

"Bobby, we just want to talk to you," Raz calmly stated, but watching Bobby desperately shake his head only brought a saddened frown to his face. "Can you at least tell us why-?" 

"-I never told you buttheads that 'Loboto' was my dead?" Bobby ruefully finished. Glaring over to Mikhail, he snapped, "Hey, commie! Put me down!"

Mikhail turned to Maloof for permission, and Maloof replied, "Only if you promise to not run off."

"Okay! Jeez! The blood's rushing to my head!"

Against his better judgment, Mikhail placed Bobby onto the ground. He would have liked to toss him into the lake if to make Maloof laugh, but he backed off.

Bobby crossed his arms, trying to not make eye contact with any of them. Their gazes were filled with sympathy, and Bobby hated it. It was a feeling of weakness, of…of loserdom! They pitied him, and being a psychic only amplified their feelings as he felt their waves of compassion rush through him. To be frank, Bobby hated it.

"Hey, Bobby, don't be so blue," Crystal started, offering a kind grin.

"Yeah! You're still one of the greatest psychics at camp," Clem added, throwing his hands up.

"I know that, so, yeah, thanks," Bobby awkwardly replied, and the two beamed.

"But, seriously, Bobby, why didn't you tell us?" Raz asked as Benny sadly stared at his friend.

"Do you really think I'd want that spreading around? That's shomething I wanted to keep to myshelf. From what I saw today, you guys have normal families, but me? No!" Bobby broke off, glaring away with his lisp heightening. "I get the psychotic…bastard and the woman that never cared! All they did was…all he…I never asked to be born." 

"Bobby, don't say that! I'd be really lonely without you," Benny admitted, taking a few tentative steps towards his boss.

"Shtill! You guys don't understand the abuse I went through! Caligosto hurt me! Scarred me! I never got to have a normal family life! Even the circus freak-" Bobby jabbed a lanky finger towards to Raz. "-had parents that loved him! Shure, he thought his daddy hated 'im, but look! He loves the damn freak! It's not fair!" Bobby slammed his fist against the railing opposing him, grunting in fury. "I suffered when I was growin' up! I turned to bullying to get my anger out so that people would fear me just like how I feared my parents, especially my dad!"

Bobby stopped, having lost himself in the moment of his heated, outraged roar. The blue-skinned PsiCadet gasped lightly, backing off and fearfully looked over to the seven before him. Rubbing his bruised knuckles, he stiffly turned and walked towards the GPC pods, but not before softly apologizing to Maloof over his shoulder.

Maloof gently touched his budding black eye, muttering, "It's okay."

Before Bobby knew it, his hand was suddenly snatched, making him stop in his tracks. "What now? O-oh!" 

Chloe kept a firm grip on his hand, refusing to let go and continued to stare up to him with wide, shadowed eyes. He always wondered what her real face looked like behind her disguising helmet. Bobby blushed, and the pink tint on his cheeks clashed horribly with his cotton candy-like, orange hair. Without warning, Chloe's stubby arms wrapped gawkily around his waist, and her helmet dug into his chest.

"I am sorry, Bobby, for what you went through. No one should go through something like that," she murmured gently, averting his mesmerized gaze.

Bobby paused, freezing over as he realized that the girl of his dreams was embracing him. "I-it's okay, C-Chloe…"

Taking the initiative, Benny hugged him as well around his shoulders and wiped his eyes. "Aw, boss, I-I had no idea. I apologize for everything, all the stupid things I've done…"

"Huh? Wh-what did you do? Well, whatever, it's fine…" Bobby quickly looked away as Benny smiled hopefully to him, having wanted to continue hugging Chloe.

Raz approached Bobby as Chloe and Benny detangled themselves from him. He felt the words bubble up in his throat, but his mouth could not open properly. Bobby suffered far worse than he ever did. No wonder Bobby was such a jerk. It made sense, now, to know that Bobby's childhood was the roughest he had ever heard. Running away from the circus fearing his father's wrath was nothing compared to having his teeth wrenched out with pliers.

"Hey, Bobby, listen, I know we've never gotten along. We never saw eye-to-eye, but…" Raz shrugged. "…I've never took the time to comprehend why you were such a jerk. I mean, having Loboto for your dad is the worst. I guess I should probably shut up about my family in comparison to your family."

Bobby snorted, crossing his arms and glanced away. "Y-yeah, I guess, dorkanator."

"Bully is not a bully, just…misunderstood," Mikhail stated blankly as Maloof nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean? You think you're better than me?" Bobby snarled.

Mikhail rolled his eyes, placing his hat back onto his head. "Saying misunderstood is meaning you are not understood by campers. We misjudge you, Bobby, not bully anymore."

Bobby blinked, still having no idea what Mikhail was saying.

"Misha means that we treated you like crap, and we're sorry," Maloof translated, crossing his arms.

"Oh, thanks. Uh…sorry for…treating you all like trash…"

"Aw, Bobby! You're the second strongest camper here! You're still super mega awesome!" Crystal cheered, throwing her hands up.

"Totally! You're gonna be the second Psychonaut here right after Raz!" Clem jeered, doing a little dance.

Bobby smiled lightly, unsure of how to react to actual praise. He never received any before, acting uncomfortable by waving his arms slowly as he stuttered his thanks. Bobby glanced over his shoulder, pointing to the GPC pods and stated that he had to go.

"No, no, you don't have to. I'll just make up a story to Oleander on why you attacked Maloof," Raz interjected, waving his hand dismissively. "After all…" He smirked deviously. "…I know how much you hate that place."

Bobby gasped, baffled before shoving Raz into the water. "Shut up, Gogglelicious!"

Raz suddenly failed, screaming as a hand attempted to take him under and darted over to shore. "You, Bobby Zilch, are evil!"

"And you, Raz the Spaz, are stupid!"

"Yeah! You tell 'im, boss!" Benny cheered, smirking.

For once, the Nose's voice was not totally grating Bobby's ears.

"So…" Bobby nervously turned towards the group behind him. "…you guys are really okay with that freak bein' my dad?"

A collective nodding all around warmed Bobby's frigid heart. He felt someone tug at his hand, realizing it was Chloe who began to drag him back. Unexpectedly, they were not mocking him, not jabbing insults into his ribs. They were treated him with…kindness? It was a feeling Bobby had never felt before, people actually trying to be his…

…his friend. Bobby never had friends before.

"Come on, Bobby, don't worry about your father. He's gone…" Chloe smiled up to him. "…so you have nothing to worry about."

"Hey, Chloe, when are you gonna take off your helmet and make out with Bobby?" Benny sneered.

Bobby blushed a deep purple before snatching Benny by his ears and tossing him into Raz, knocking them both into the river.

"Aw! That's super sweet!" Crystal gushed.

"Yeah! You two should have a couple name! Like…" Clem paused, tapping his chin in wonder.

"Boloe!" they suddenly cheered in unison.

Maloof sniggered in the back, making Bobby snarl at him, but Mikhail instantly stepped in front.

"Damn commie…" Bobby grumbled. "Um, thanks fer bein' understanding and all. I appreciate it."

Bobby smiled lightly at their beaming faces. Even Mikhail was being empathic. He decided that it was not pity that were enforcing, but true, genuine friendship as Raz and Benny scurried back up. They made small talk on the way back, and Bobby did not make a single insult or remark on any of them. Even with the instinct on his tongue, Bobby held back because he realized that they were being compassionate to his plight. They knew, and they understood. It was all Bobby really wanted, to have people that were concerned with him and even liked him. Well, he knew that being liked would have to wait since he had tormented them for two years straight for summer camp. At least being friendless would not kill him this summer, and Bobby beamed all the way back to the lodge. He had not realized that all the way, Chloe was holding his hand until she left go.

"Hey, um, Chloe?" Bobby started as the group started to disperse to find their parents.

Chloe paused, turning around. "Yes, Bobby?" 

"Do we still need to work on me?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"…Just a little. Perhaps those metal devices you earth children wear could fix your dental problems," Chloe stated with a hint of amusement.

"Guh! Braces? Ew, no way! I hate braces!" Bobby whined as Chloe shook her head.

"Then live with your deformed teeth forever."

"…Fiiine," Bobby groaned, following Chloe over to her parents.

"After that…there's not much we need to do since, for an Earthling, you are…" Chloe grinned up to him. "…a rather nice person."


End file.
